Entre tus brazos
by Akira Akyzuki
Summary: -Por qué nos alejas de tu lado Harry?, te necesitamos..." "-Déjame en paz". Tiempos de sufrimiento para todos, sobretodo para él, en quién se refugiará ahora?... One-shot


Bueno, ante todo decir, ya se ke desde ke nuestro harrycito sabe lo de la profecía, todas mas o menos especulamos sobre como va a reaccionar y comportar con los demás, y este tema sta ya bastante usado, pero me apetecía mucho aportar mi particular visión sobre este aspecto y mirándolo desde una perspectiva HHr of course (no puedo verlo desde otra!), espero ke no haya salido demasiado xurro el fic, lo escribí con una canción de stoa, Hommage, es preciosa. espero ke os guste.

**ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

La noche sobrevino sobre Hogwarts como una manta helada. El frío se calaba entre los gruesos muros haciendo a los estudiantes estremecerse de frío por los pasillos, pero ese frío no era nada en comparación con el glaciar que albergaba uno de ellos en su corazón.

Ese fatídico día, donde sus pocos resquicios de felicidad fueron arrancados sin compasión, y traído más responsabilidades sobre sus espaldas, sobre su pequeño ser, pequeño en comparación, pequeño relativamente. Para otras personas él no era en absoluto pequeño, era fuerte, sí, siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez era demasiado, demasiadas cosas. Es que no había un poco de misericordia para él, tan indigno era?. No, simplemente la mano del destino, caprichosa en demasía.

Su aspecto desaliñado dejaba ver su dejadez. Cabello revuelto acariciando las pestañas de sus ojos, la corbata yacía sobre su pecho desatada, así como la camisa semiabierta sobresaliendo de los pantalones de forma rebelde con los puños remangados hasta el antebrazo. Sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos, con su aire distraído y abstraído, así caminaba Harry por los pasillos, ni siquiera se había puesto las gafas...para que, tenía más que suficiente con ver los contornos y esquivarlos, para que verlo todo claro, para que ver las caras despreocupadas de la gente, felices ellos, ignorantes de su destino, a diferencia suya, escrito, inamovible, marcado a fuego y la inquietud de la ignorancia del donde, y sobretodo del cuándo, si, cuándo sucedería, prefería no saberlo.

Encontrábase ya ante la pesada puerta, con adornos en hierro. Refugiarse en ese baño se había convertido ya en tarea habitual, baño, donde años atrás se forjaron sentimientos, que se volvieron fuertes, sí, muy fuertes. Sus dos pilares, pero, como podía llegar a ser tan egoísta y arrastrarles a su propio destino, a la mierda, a la muerte?. Les quería demasiado como para eso, sabía que les estaba haciendo daño con sus modales, con sus desprecios, pero no podían saber que todo aquello era simulado, que solo lo hacía para protegerlos, que le desgarraba por dentro la mueca de profundo dolor y los surcos de lágrimas de Hermione...Hermione.

Pero les amaba y todo debía ser así.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, una vez más. Levantó su cabeza inclinada pesadamente sobre el lavabo y miró directamente la mancha borrosa que formaba su vara ante sus ojos en el espejo, detestable, dos manchas verdes...

Sacó del bolsillo y prendió con nerviosismo. Una lágrima cayó en su temblorosa mano. Aspiró profundamente el humo... Hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones, hondo, que llegase al alma.

Travieso se escapó entre sus labios casi cerrados y...relajación...

La sustancia actuaba rápido en su cuerpo, tal como el esperaba, tal como él quería, así como lo necesitaba.

Sus piernas aflojaron su firmeza, se alejó de su borrosa imagen y se internó en un cubículo, dejó que su espalda se deslizase hasta que sintió el contacto helado sobre la palma de su mano libre.

Absorbió de nuevo su pequeño escape de felicidad, apoyó su cabeza en la delgada pared y dejó que un párpado descansase sobre otro, silenciosamente.

Delicados pasos rompieron este silencio. Ella acudía, siempre lo hacía, y esta vez no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de seguridad de poder reunir la fuerza suficiente para rechazarla, para no estrecharla hacia sí y llorar rogando su perdón como un pequeño niño desvalido.

-Harry, estás aquí?.

Silencio.

Harry limpió el surco de lágrimas de un repentino manotazo, esperando que ella irrumpiera inevitablemente de un momento a otro en su pequeño mundo.

La puerta se abrió dando a descubrir su silueta, inconfundible en sombras y contornos.

-Harry...-Susurró casi sin aliento.

Pudo distinguir que algunos mechones de su pelo se hallaban revueltos, probablemente de haber corrido a buscarle, ella, tan...

-Que quieres ahora, no te dije que me dejases en paz?.

Escupió estas palabras con furia contenida haciendo ligero énfasis con una de sus manos.

Ella aparentemente hizo caso omiso, pero él sabia que le estaba hiriendo profundamente, probablemente más de lo que el pudiese llegar a imaginar. Sentó justo enfrente, en el poco espacio que brindaba aquel servicio.

-Porque te comportas así con nosotros?.

Aspiró de nuevo su droga y dejó escapar el humo mientras solo la miraba con ojos entornados y profundos como respuesta.

-Entendemos que todo esto es muy duro para ti, pero, queremos estar a tu lado y no nos dejas, porqué, nosotros también te necesitamos...

Hermione apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla en señal de mutua comprensión, como antes, como siempre, había bastado una mirada, un simple gesto para un entendimiento perfecto entre los dos, cosa que también funcionó ahora y él rechazó rotundamente, se levantó de forma brusca tirando el resto del canuto al suelo y saliendo de los lavabos. Ella le imitó quedando a cierta distancia.

-Entendemos... JA, vosotros que coño vais a entender, mírate-Le señaló brevemente con la mano-siquiera levantas la cabeza de los libros, que pretendes entender desde ahí, y que me dices de Ron, si al menos se dignase a sacar la lengua de la boca de Luna...

-Y que pretendes que hagamos Harry, Amargarnos como tú, solucionarlo con droga, somos perfectamente conscientes de la guerra que nos sobreviene, por eso mismo queremos vivir también, quién sabe si estaremos todos muertos dentro de un mes, reacciona joder, el mundo aun no se ha acabado y nosotros te necesitamos!.

Arrebato de furia. Hundió su puño en la pared, rozando la mejilla de la chica que quedó paralizada frente a él asomándose temerosa al profundo abismo que brindaban sus ojos.

-Déjame en paz...

Se volteó dejándola con respiración agitada y su cuerpo pegado a la pared. Harry comenzó a dar pataditas nerviosas a los lavabos, que terminaron en violentas sacudidas bajo la atenta mirada de la Griffindor.

-No... tenéis... ni idea!.

Destrozó el soporte de ese lavabo de una patada, resquebrajó la parte de arriba con fuertes puñetazos, mientras una inmóvil Hermione lo visionaba todo.

-Estoy harto, HARTO!.

La chica hizo un amago de acercarse a un desquiciado Harry.

-No te acerques, déjame!.- Le gritó esto mientras las lágrimas abordaban nuevamente sus ojos y finalmente no reparaban en salir.

-Harry...

-Porque no puedo simplemente desaparecer- Escupió con voz entrecortada. La miró directamente con desesperación, en ese preciso instante a ella le pareció un niño desamparado y finalmente avanzó hasta él, extendió una mano y acarició su cara empapada, con ternura, con amor, su amor. Harry cerró los ojos y no se opuso, se entregó por completo a la caricia mientras que dos rápidas lágrimas volvían a competir por su llegada a la comisura de sus labios. No cabía en si de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, en esa caricia en la que parecía estar contenido su mundo...

Repentinamente rompió a sollozar, profundamente, con sentimiento retenido durante largo tiempo. Hermione le rodeó cuidadosamente la nuca y le atrajo la cabeza hacia su pecho, gesto al que Harry no se opuso. COn una de sus manos se agarró instintivamente a la camisa de ella, aferrándose fuertemente e induciéndola a deslizarse suavemente por la pared hasta sentarse. Él solo lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos dijeron basta, mientras ella lo albergaba en su pecho y le acariciaba su negro pelo, revolviéndolo.

Se mentiría si se dijese que el suelo del baño de Myrtle la llorona era cómodo, pero fue tal la tranquilidad que alcanzaron juntos, abrazados, compartiendo calor, que fue inevitable que los brazos de Morfeo no se abriesen para recibirlos y dejarlos en una escena tierna en sobremanera. Solo con mirar la delicadeza con la que la mano de Hermione se posaba sobre el chico, traspasaba el amor profundo que le profesaba, nada comparable existía.

-Harry, nos hemos quedado dormidos en el baño.

El chico se incorporó lentamente de su regazo, volteando su cabeza para observar sus ojos, algo tristes, pero hermosos.

-Tenemos que irnos, pueden encontrarnos aquí...mira que tarde es, tengo que terminar mi tarea y... Harry espera, adonde vas?.

El chico se había levantado accionado por estas palabras y ya abandonaba el castillo dejando atrás a la chica.

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del castillo sin rumbo fijo, simplemente por hacer algo para que no lo invadiese definitivamente la locura y la misma pregunta rondando su cabeza...porqué?. Y un elenco de sensaciones, sentimientos y personas cruzando su mente a toda velocidad, llegaban a marearle tal tumulto de pensamientos...

Quería reventar, explotar, desaparecer, no estar, no sentir, no ser, no temer... Una rápida decisión, sin meditación previa, solo arrastrado por la marea, ni un instante más...

-

Cómo había sido tan estúpida?... Estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando cayó en la cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido, tan inteligente para unas cosas y con tan poco tacto para otras...

Dejar a Harry solo en un momento así para correr con sus libros. En parte él había tenido razón en sus duras palabras, que pretendía entender o ver entre páginas y pergaminos, cómo iba a ser consciente de su sufrimiento desde ahí?..

Corrió sin descanso hasta salir del castillo. El frío le golpeó en la cara y el cuerpo, ya que solo se hallaba cubierto por una chaqueta vaquera y sus correspondientes mini faldas, suficientes en el castillo, fuera no, pero qué importaba. El pelo golpeaba rítmicamente su espalda al compás de sus pisadas, y la lluvia, que se acrecentaba por instantes, no dejaba de golpearla incesantemente. Se dirigió de forma automática al estadio de Quidditch, dónde más podría estar...

Y n o se equivocaba, una figura se ensalzaba solitaria en mitad del campo, se recortaba su contorno gracias a la escasa luz de la luna, ya que los focos se encontraban sin vida.

Pudo distinguirle, pudo verle y paró en seco frente a él, no podía ser, no podía pensarlo en serio, esto no era real...

El chico sostenía con mano temblorosa su propia varita contra su pecho descubierto y empapado y ella sabía demasiado bien con que intenciones... su alma pareció abandonarla con el simple pensamiento de perderle, era algo tan insufrible que prefería ella misma el mismo destino. Al fin él se percató de su presencia. Simplemente la miró, como siempre había hecho y le dijo, sin articular un solo sonido.

Su pelo empapado reposando y goteando sobre su frente sus preciosos labios hinchados a causa del ininterrumpido llanto. A la chica le pareció el cuadro más desolador y bello que hubiese visto jamás, y supo, que era el momento, que era inútil retrasarlo por más tiempo. Trasladó su cuerpo frente al suyo. Harry no se movió ni un ápice, no le impidió, seguía estático, observándola con desesperación.

Ella extendió de nuevo su mano como ya hubo hecho anteriormente y aprisionó la que albergaba la amenazante varita, la otra la posó sobre su porción de pecho desnudo en un gesto atrevido, protegiendo su corazón del posible ataque. Él la miró más intensamente mientras ella subí ala cabeza alcanzando su altura. Intercambio de respiraciones que chocaban en sendos labios haciéndolos estremecer, aun la chica no había alcanzado su destino, se entretuvo en el camino en disfrutar de la calidez de su respiración un poco agitada. Pero ya no se detuvo más, no podía, la boca del chico la llamaba poderosamente. Y allí fue, un labio sobre otro cuidadosamente calculado, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, aunque su nariz aun podía rozar levemente la de él. En la estaticidad del chico, ella procedió a mover levemente los empapados labios sobre los de él produciendo un suave deslizamiento. Nunca creyó encontrar sensación semejante a esa. Cuanto más podría aguantar sin cometer una locura con él?. Un poco más de roce sobre los labios del chico, ya no podía parar, quería demostrarle mucho más.

Él, bajó su mano que albergaba la varita además de la mano de la chica y le fue inevitable dejarla caer. Y, al fin, respondió abriendo imperceptiblemente sus labios. Tomó la mejilla de la chica para, ladear contrariamente a ella si cabeza y atraparla entre sus labios con ternura. Fue un gesto tan sumamente delicado que esta vez, las lágrimas fueron derramadas por los ojos de ella sin prueba alguna gracias a la lluvia que los envolvía.

Harry se separó un poco de ella para admirarla por enésima vez a los ojos que en ese momento brillaban de forma especial.

-Te amo Harry...

No hizo falta respuesta alguna.

FIN

-

Waaa, ke kansada stoy, lo he pasado todo de tirón, no se si habrá sido wena idea ponerlo en un solo capitulo, pero pensaba hacer un one-shot solo para describir unas situaciones concretas sin entretenerme en entretejer una trama donde asentarlas. y kreo ke es el fic mas casto y puro ke he escrito, weno desde...mi primer fic hace 5 años! XD, diox mio, creo ke había olvidado un poko el romanticismo de un beso tenue... en fin, stoy contenta, pero supongo ke podría haberlo hexo mejor. espero ke os guste, y dejad reviews si así kreeis ke lo merece. Besos a todas, y arriba el HHr!

Akira Akizuki ReLoAd-Diosa Oscura


End file.
